Bruce Bilson
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | occupation = TV/Film Director, Producer and Screenwriter | yearsactive = 1955-2006 | spouse = Mona Weichman (1955-1976; divorced; 2 children) Renne Jarrett (1981-present) }} Bruce Bilson (born May 19, 1928) is a film and television director. He is the grandfather of the actress Rachel Bilson. Bruce directed the M*A*S*H TV series episode titled "Bananas, Crackers and Nuts" in Season 1 of the series. Life and career Bilson was born in Brooklyn, NY to Jewish parents. His mother, Hattie Bilson (née Dratwa), was an American screenwriter, and his father, George Bilson, was an Britain-born producer/writer/director.Bruce Bilson Biography (1928-) His brother, Malcolm Bilson, is a well-known fortepianist and long-time professor of piano at Cornell University. Bilson married Mona Weichman on Aug. 31, 1955; they divorced in 1976. They had two children, Danny (born 1956), a director, and Julie. Bilson married Renne Jarrett in 1981. Filmography Film *''Pate Katelin en Buenos Aires'' (1969) *''The Wackiest Wagon Train in the West'' (1976) *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' (1979) *''Chattanooga Choo Choo'' (1984) Television *''Please Don't Eat the Daisies'' (TV series) (1965) *''The Patty Duke Show'' (TV series) (1965) (1 episode) *''Gidget'' (TV series) (1965) *''Hogan's Heroes'' (TV series) (1965) *''Camp Runamuck'' (TV series) (1966) (1 episode) *''Bewitched'' (TV series) (1968) (1 episode) *''The Ghost & Mrs. Muir'' (TV series) (1968) *''Blondie'' (TV series) (1968) *''The Doris Day Show'' (TV series) (1968) (1 episode) *''Get Smart'' (TV series) (1965–1968) (22 episodes) *''Nanny and the Professor'' (TV series) (1970) *''Bonanza'' (TV series) (1970) (1 episode) *''Arnie'' (TV series) (1970) *''Barefoot in the Park'' (TV series) (1970) *''The Mary Tyler Moore Show'' (TV series) (1971–1977) *''The Odd Couple'' (TV series) (1970–1971) (5 episodes) *''Green Acres'' (TV series) (1971) (1 episode) *''Love, American Style'' (TV series) (1969–1971) (8 episodes) *''Alias Smith and Jones'' (TV series) (1972) (1 episode) *''The Paul Lynde Show'' (TV series) (1972) (1 episode) *''Temperatures Rising'' (TV series) (1972) (1 episode) *''M*A*S*H'' (TV series) (1972), (1 episode) *''The Brady Bunch'' (TV series) (1973) (1 episode) *''The Six Million Dollar Man'' (TV series) (1974) *''Dusty's Trail'' (TV series) (1974) (1 episode) *''Sierra'' (TV series) (1974) *''The Rookies'' (TV series) (1974–1975) (3 episodes) *''Dead Man on the Run'' (TV movie) (1975) *''When Things Were Rotten'' (TV series) (1975) *''Emergency!'' (TV series) (1975) (1 episode) *''Barbary Coast'' (TV series) (1975) (1 episode) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (TV series) (1974–1976) (5 episodes) *''S.W.A.T.'' (TV series) (1975–1976) (3 episodes) *''Wonder Woman'' (TV series) (1976) *''Tabitha'' (TV series) (1976) (1 episode) *''The New Daughters of Joshua Cabe'' (TV movie) (1976) *''Alice'' (TV series) (1976) *''Hunter'' (TV series) (1977) *''The Feather and Father Gang'' (TV series) (1977) *''The Love Boat'' (TV series) (1977) *''Quark'' (TV series) (1978) (1 episode) *''B. J. and the Bear'' (TV movie) (1978) *''Pleasure Cove'' (TV movie) (1979) *''Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders'' (TV movie) (1979) *''Delta House'' (TV series) (1979) *''Turnabout'' (TV series) (1979) (1 episode) *''The Bad News Bears'' (TV series) (1979) *''The Flash'' (TV series) (1991) References External links * *Bruce Bilson Interview at Archive of American Television Category:Directors/Producers